11 Guys, 1 Lover
by YellowFluffiesForever22
Summary: Miku is a boy magnet and is helpless to the guys' charms. With that, Miku ends up with eleven boys, all dating her at the same time. Miku is too polite to break up with them. The boys each have very different jobs that might make Miku crazy...and tired... Reverse Harem
1. Chapter 1

**S'up dudes, and dudettes. This is a new story where Miku captures the heart of 11 Guys, but only one true lover. Can you guess the couples? More importantly, can you guess the main couple?**

* * *

"—and that's why they should replace those cheap, run-down fences with _lovely_ sturdy wooden walls."

"_Ki-chan_!" A mid-twenties man chuckled, not really caring about the hisses in the background. "I think Old Man Kousake can make his own decisions."

The dark haired woman blushed dark red. She smacked him with her orange clipboard. "Kenji-kun! Please stop acting like a child!"

Zatsune scowled angrily, hitting some buttons to change the channel. "Why must they flirt every single time they're discussing the reports?!"

Oh Zatsune...

Konichiwa everybody! I am Miku Hatsune, an orphan who lives with her younger sister, the feisty Mika, and her cousin: the scornful Zatsune! We are currently at our small living room that was a part of our very cramped apartment. We lived on top of a convenient store/floristry, the place was a letdown—making the rent cheap.

Anyway, Zatsune was watching the news on our little television that broke down every once and a while, and one of the many reporters: Kico Aoki (aka Ki-chan) and Kenji Iseri were talking about an attack on a farm by a wild animal but they seem to be in their own world sometimes. Zatsune assumes they have a thing going on but they refuse to confess, and if I must say, I agree with her.

Its no use hiding a love that is requited.

"Calm down, Zatsune." She turned to me still looking furious. Without saying a word, she went back to her cooking show and grunted.

At that moment Mika ran in, hopping over the patterns on the carpet.

"Are you ready for school?" I asked, fixing the bow on her shirt.

"Yeah, now where's my bentou?" I pointed to the counter as she ran to collect it.

"I'm going now!" She cried out, slipping her feet into her school shoes. "Take care!" I yelled back as she skipped out the door and hurriedly jumped down the steps.

Ah—I remember when I was like that. It was embarrassing.

Zatsune brushed past me, grabbing her worn-out black backpack and tying her long hair into a messy bun.

"Are you going to work already?" I asked. Zatsune was going a bit too early. well, in her standards. She usually watched some more tv shows before rushing off to work, arriving there late.

She turned to me, slightly pouting. "I know, I hate the idea too." Then she was going past me, again, and out the door.

I go to high school often, but don't mistake that as an always.

Mika is in the Fourth Grade and Zatsune didn't go to college and took a job as a waitress instead. I'm kinda in between.

Zatsune decided to stop her education to earn some money for us, and to pay for Mika's education.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't lonely. I'm sure anyone would be, unless they're neutral about everything.

Its not like I don't have any friends. I actually have a lot of friends, they're just very busy at times.

I plopped down on the creaky armchair with a quiet sigh. Maybe I should go back to highschool...

* * *

"Seriously, Miku, I want you to come over."

I played with the phone's cord, biting my lip as anxiety wedged itself down my throat. "Is he dangerous?"

I heard Zatsune groan on the other line. "No, the opposite."

I gulped. "O-okay."

I set the phone down on the table and grabbed my jacket. I took my keys and went out the door.

I dreaded every step I took as I descended down the black metal staircase. The wind was blowing my hair everywhere, luckily it was a warm spring breeze. Not really a breeze though.

I spotted Zatsune easily, her black hair was dancing like a tornado in the air. She was crouching behind a shrub beside the convenience store, her red eyes glued to a white colourful van.

I hurried to her, stuffing my hair into my hood. "Where is he?" I asked as I reached Zatsune.

She pointed to the van, or to be more specific—an ice cream van.

We saw a bobbing head, serving the little children in the neighbourhood.

He didn't look dangerous at all.

"Zatsune!" I cried, smacking her right in the head. "You made me worry for no reason!"

Zatsune, furious about me hitting her, glared at me. "No person in their right mind would go into this dodgy neihhbourhood in the near evening. We have to check him out. Miku, you go in for the kill."

I froze all over. "Absolutely not!"

"Why not? Just go over there and act like you want to buy an ice cream." Zatsune paused. "Besides, you're younger looking then me. That's a good disguise."

Several minutes later, Zatsune had convinced me into going in and pretend to buy an ice cream.

I tied my teal hair into braids, stuffing a hairband with glittering flowers on the top. I discovered, when I was about 11, that this hairstyle made me look younger.

Zatsune turned to me—her eyes slowly sliding to check me from head to toe. Her expression was neutral, almost bored.

"Come on." She beckoned at the van with swift movement of her slender fingers.

I nodded, pulling my hood down behind my back, the odd sensation of my stomach swelling up inside, bothered me so.

I stalked up to the unmoving vehicle with a shaky smile. A line was already formed by a few children who were trembling with excitement.

I got into the line, making sure to smile brightly and crouch a little to create the illusion of shortness.

After the line got shorter and shorter, when, eventually, I was the next person to be served. This time I got close enough to see his face—and, _golly_, was I surprised.

He was so handsome that it made my knees weak. His face was smooth, faintly tan, angular and friendly. He had a crown of dark blue hair that complimented his sapphire eyes, which had a comedian aspect to it.

Those pair of eyes sparked with life as he saw me. He immediately stumbled both on his words and feet.

"U-um, what can I-I-I get a pretty l-lady today...?" He asked with cute shyness.

Thats when I realised... "My wallet!" I squeaked, checking all my pockets until I found them empty and useless. "Uh, I'm so sorry. I don't have any money at the moment! So sorry for wasting your time—"

I stopped as an ice cream appeared in front of me, the smell tempting me mockingly. The man smiled at me with sincerity. I read his name card that was pined down to his white shirt—Kaito.

"I can't possibly—"

"Take it." His voice was solemn. "I don't see many beautiful girls come along."

I took the ice cream, stared down at it, and felt regret. I looked back at Kaito. "I owe you. Do you want me to do a favour in return?"

Kaito stiffened. His blue eyes trailed behind me. Oh yeah, the line. "I'll tell you via text." He reached down, snatching my wrist with his big hands. Kaito drew out a pen and scribbled down a sentence of numbers. "Write your own number." He slid his right hand across his left hand's palm.

I reluctantly did what I was told. After I was finished, Kaito winked boyishly. "I'll text you."

But I was already running towards Zatsune, my hands were over my mouth and my brain was foggy and blank; she looked surprise to see my flustered face and trembling body.

* * *

The trail of numbers written, with black biro might I add, on my hand mocked me endlessly.

It was just there—being a big jerk.

I didn't want to text him! But he might text me. And that's not something to be overly excited about.

I do owe him for the ice cream, although Zatsune ate it..., I'm still very uncertain with this.

Zatsune had her eyes glued onto the tv screen when Kico and Kenji appeared again. "OH MY GOD." Zatsune shrieked, falling off her chair. She recovered quickly. "I'm done. I'm so done with the news now."

"Why do you hate them so much?" I asked, raising a brow.

The black haired girl flipped her hair to the side. "Tsunderes are annoying people."

"I know right...!" I reluctantly agreed.

I couldn't bear to tell Zatsune she was a tsundere. And so is Mika but no one needs to know that...

* * *

"_Pleeeeaaaasssseeee_, Miku-chan! For meeeeeee!" A sulky voice wailed, the image of a blonde with blue eyes helplessly begging appeared on my phone's screen.

This is Kagamine Rin. She is a very cheerful girl, when she's not being a whiny baby. She is training to be a fashion designer and she already captured the interests of many clients and companies.

Ah—I remember when I first met that blonde headed midget.

* * *

_A thirteen year old Miku wandered aimlessly through the store looking like a lost green sheep. She had been drawn to the shop due to the aroma of sparkles and expensive fabric._

_The shop sold both clothes and materials to make actual clothing. It was a pretty awesome hangout for young and fresh designers._

_Miku was busy being lost that she didn't see the shorter girl ogling at some patterned designs on the wall._

_"Ouch!" The girl had cried out. Miku had began to panic. What if the girl filed a lawsuit?! The girl was whimpering as she rubbed her arm in pain._

_"S-sorry!" Miku apologised curtly, bowing down low._

_The girl had short blonde hair that barely touched her jaw line, a white silk hairband that formed a bow was secured in the middle of her head. She wore an amber coloured tennis tee with dark tights and navy flats._

_She had a forgiving smile on her face when she said, "No biggie."_

_Miku watched her eyes slowly drift to the wall of patterns. "It seems to me that you have a thing for fashion."_

_The girl turned, blushing wildly. "I-is it o-obvious...?"_

_"Very." Miku chuckled as the girl's face turned redder. "I'm Miku. What's your name?"_

_"Rin. Kagamine Rin."_

_And that was the beginning of a comedic friendship._

* * *

"_Why_ are you being such a meanie!"

I sighed before grabbing a nearby pillow and hugging it close to my chest. "Why do you want me to come so bad?"

The other line was silent until Rin's shaky voice reappeared. "You know Len Kagami?"

For some strange reason an album of donkeys with mohawks dancing to Katy Perry's _Last Friday Night_ played annoyingly in my head. "...the senpai, with silly hair, who teased you because you wished to become a designer? Is that him?"

"Yup. And guess what he's doing here."

I could hear the crickets chirping. "I dunno."

"He's," she paused before nearly blowing my ear off, "A MALE MODEL WHO I HAVE TO PUT CLOTHES ON! GYAHHHHHH. Whhhhy?!"

I clutched my swollen ear as I switched the phone to the other side. "And what exactly do you want _me_ to do?"

Rin sighed, her tone sounded both exaggerated and exasperated. "_Because_! You're good with people! You sway them with your cute face and your sugary smile and your politeness and your convincing words and your long hair and your simple yet stylish fashion and especially your—"

"Ok, ok, I get it!" I nearly roared out due to frustration. "Where's the venue?"

Rin's tone changed from agitated to on top of the world. "Hiyaha Corp., the one in the city. You'll find it easily. Its the one which is tall and wide with ridiculously shiny windows. You can't miss it. A giant satellite is arching over the roof too."

* * *

The woman glanced at me scornfully before she set her phone down with a **_clank_**. She pushed her overly red lips outwards as if she was ready to spit at me.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a nasally and uninterested accent.

"Yes you can. Where is the photo shoot for Floran Fashion being held?"

The secretary clicked on her computer before she waved her finger towards the elevators. "Sixth floor. First blue door. Can't miss it." She paused before snickering, "unless your head is as empty as _The Sahara Desert._"

I blushed scarlet before skilfully weaving through the crowds and reaching the elevator with zero energy. I am so unfit.

When I, finally, entered the sixth floor, I spotted the blue door almost immediately. Now I see what the secretariat meant.

The handle was cold, even as my warm hand surrounded it with it's heat. The second I walked into the room, a bright flash, indicating a photo has been taken, blinded me through and through.

"Kyaahhhh! Why?!" I yelled out in pain, cupping my eyes as I crumpled to the ground.

"Miku-chan!" A soft voice called out from the blur of swirls and light. Suddenly, I was on the floor of a room, and everyone's eyes were on me. A male figure held me with his delicate arms, looking down at me with his cerulean eyes filled with unbelievable concern.

...a...donkey with...a..._mohawk_...?

"Miku-chan!" He repeated with even more power. My eyes were now narrow slits, the light blocking my vision as I hoisted myself off before a small person threw itself onto Len.

"Don't touch Miku!" A surprisingly familiar voice scolded.

Len lay on the ground, holding his bruised jaw like a mother would hold her child. Rin stood, towering over him despite her height, eyes fiery and bold.

"R-Rin!" I exclaimed as I ran over and captured the blonde midget with my arms. She struggled, at first, but surrendered with a bashful sigh.

We released each other, and, by then, Len had risen from the ground and was staring at me. "Is this Len?" I asked.

Rin used to ramble on and on about Len, back in the days when we were around 13. She had 'fallen' for him and had believed he was her prince. I never knew what Len looked like, Rin gave out main features but it was relatively vague.

At the age of 14, Rin finally talked to Len, after many years of watching from afar, and blurted out her dream to become a worldwide fashion designer. And unexpectedly, Len laughed and insulted it. Of course me and Rin spent a whole night insulting Len behind his back. That's what girls do.

But now—what a crazy scenario!

Len's face became twisted with conceit. "Does Rin talk about me, a lot?"

I chuckled nervously. "More like insults—"

"And plans out several death scenes." Rin interrupted with a monotone voice.

The friendly atmosphere came crashing down, the air of menace replacing it.

"Maybe we should start the photoshoot?" The director suggested slowly, as if he were to get shot in the foot if he didn't.

"That's what we're here for." Rin said coldly, linking her arms with mine, pulling me away from the frustrated Len.

* * *

"Rin, I think you should..._accept_ Len." I said, searching for a word to replace 'forgive'.

"How can I accept that brat? He _spat_ on my dream." She said solemnly, calling someone older than her a brat.

"But he's going to wear your designs! He will advertise it to the city, the nation—_the whole world_! Aren't you at least slightly thankful?"

Rin grunted. "If he does an acceptable job, only then will I give him another chance."

* * *

Len stood stiffly in front of the camera, as if he was walking on thin ice. The staff were setting up the place, and no one seemed to notice the uncomfortable model in the middle.

Rin had disappeared backstage, probably stuffing her face with oranges. I felt very out-of-place, just standing in the way of everyone but Len.

He fiddled with his tie, he patted down his hair, he rubbed the faint makeup on his face, he shuffled awkwardly, his facial expression crunched up like a paper ball—he looked very lost.

My feet moved towards him, my mind completely empty. "Miku-chan!" He said cheerfully, hiding his anxious side from me. "Where's Rin?"

"Good evening, Len-kun!" I greeted with a friendly smile. "I think Rin is snacking on some oranges, right now. She does that regularly, especially when she's nervous."

"Oh..." Len trailed off, his eyes drifting to his shiny shoes. I bit my lip. "Rin doesn't trust me with her clothes, does she?"

"She—" I stopped before spouting any lies. I sighed, before making a big decision. _Tell him the truth._ "She doesn't."

Len looked at me in horror. I continued, "because you lost her trust."

It was silent between us as I grabbed both his hands, squeezing it, and hoping, _hoping_ for the best. "Earn that trust back."

Len looked at me, his mouth agape to answer but I went on and added. "Please."

Len's expression changed; to determined and hopeful. His hands danced around mine, intertwining our fingers together—like a knot. "I will."

* * *

**I'll end it here because this needs to be published and I don't even know how to end this chapter if I went ahead and kept writing. Review gets faster updates!**


	2. Chapter 2

**20/8/13 - Hello~! So... I haven't updated this in a while, and as any author would feel, guilt is slowly killing me. Especially since I have most of the chapter planned out! The inspiration hit me after reading a LenKu drabble collection...and it helped me plan out the events for this update! **

**This is (kinda,I'vevisualisedthisbeforesoyeah) my first time writing Miku in such affairs. Don't worry, though. She'll be running around soon enough and that's the whole reason I (I'msobad) why I wrote this story. (No one—ones that I've seen—wrote a light hearted HAREM STORY. Harem stories aren't usually light hearted, especially with the obsessive guys, I swear.)**

**Oh well, I really just wanted Miku to trip over her own feet and blame her beauty then Zatsune comes in and agrees. I am so sorry. **

* * *

"I'm a dream; an open door—put anything in~ I, Fantasy, Fantasy!" She bounced on the stage and flipped her dress around, lyrics spilling out her mouth like a waterfall.

She sang a few more lines before making cute symbols and flirty gestures. "Idiots that don't know anything; Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Reports that hate me because I'm not real; Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" She leaned down and blew half hearted kisses to the crowd, before getting close to the camera and whispering in a low voice, "enjoy me and pass my boundaries~"

I blacked out for a few seconds and now she was nearing the end of the song. "Let me take care of you! I'm I=Fantasy, Fantasy." She began wrapping up her routine—making her way back to the middle of the small stage—and started a beat. "Fantasy-y -y -y. Fantasy, Fantasy~ Fantasy-y -y -y. Fantasy-y -y -y!"

After her dazzling performance, she bowed down before scuttling back stage. Zatsune clapped along with the lively audience.

"Wow, SeeU did well yet again." She said in a hushed voice, obviously awed by our talented friend.

SeeU has three names. 1. SeeU Suzuki, her Japanese nickname. 2. Yoon Hee Young, her Korean/birth name. 3. Mi Hyun, her stage name. Some people may know that there is a Korean golfer that has the same name, SeeU was really drunk when she made her stage name _so_...yeah. She just used two names and put them together. Oh well, loads of people have the same name...

Me and SeeU met each other in the weirdest way possible...

* * *

_"I will be the most popular Asian idol out there!" A girl with blonde hair exclaimed. Little Miku winced at the volume._

_Everyone stopped, and went out of their way, just to see the heated argument between the little girl and the older man. Miku didn't want to stay but the crowd sandwiched her inside their trap._

_The little girl had short blonde hair, a pale over-sized orange shirt that hung loose and a cat eared hairband. Aside from those pieces of clothing, she was bare. She didn't have any pants or shoes. She looked scruffy and homeless._

_Miku felt herself wince. She needed to go home. Soon._

_The man was old, by the amount of wrinkles that he wore and his hunched back, she assumed he was at least over his eighties. He barely opened his eyes and when he spoke, his voice was raspy and strained._

_"Hee Young, do what you want, but don't come back because you failed and tripped over the first obstacle, come over because you succeeded and owe me the money." He said wisely(?)._

_This only sparked the undying will inside the girl._

_Miku decided to walk away, along with the deflated crowd, until..._

_"Hey, you!" Then she was jumped on. "You saw that didn't you?"_

_It didn't take a long time to know who jumped her—the girl who was yelling with the man—Hee Young, right? A Korean, judging by the name._

_Miku nodded, completely blank. What did she want?_

_"Wanna be friends? We'll rise to stardom together!" Miku cocked her head around to see the wide grin on her face. "Hee Young, I—"_

_"No, no, no!" She snapped, pushing a cold finger against Miku's lips. "It's SeeU, Suzuki SeeU, from now on!"_

_Miku sighed, and continued heading home, giving her new 'friend' a piggyback ride._

* * *

For some time, SeeU lived with the Hatsunes and their grandparents before heading out into the big world by herself. She started taking gigs in a club—then she was signed to a contract with a hit producer but she still works in the club—and Miku's proud of that little munchkin. (Despite the fact that SeeU was older by a year.)

"Woah, SeeU's parent's must be so proud of their daughter!" Zatsune sighed, switching channels lazily. Yup, SeeU wasn't an orphan.

The man in the past was SeeU and her brother's guardian while they were in Japan. Their parents sent them over because of their busy schedule, and they did not have time to fulfil SeeU's dream nor her brother—SeeWoo's—ambitions.

"Oh crap!" Zatsune—who was originally slumped on our armchair and grunting—cried out when her eyes landed on the clock above the television. "I'm late for work! Cya, Miku!"

Then she was off, hopping off her chair and grabbing her backpack before running out our loft.

* * *

His eyes bore into me, his fingers digging into my hand. "Give up, Miku-chan~" He hummed softly before mustering up some more strength, enough to defeat me.

"Gyah!" I squealed as he forced my hand down, winning our arm wrestling match. "Len-kun! You should've gone easy on me! I _am_ a girl!" I complained, smacking the side of his arm in playful disgust.

Currently, me and Len are in a shopping centre, discussing about Rin. I told Len that Rin was much stronger than me—even more than him—which led to the arm wrestling.

Len only chuckled, showing he was not at all hurt by the blow to his forearm. "...anyway, about Rin...I did my best with the photoshoot but she was still upset by my performance."

I sighed, lifting my chin a little to scratch my neck. "Rin will be Rin. Besides, the real pressure is on me, whether you accept it or not. Rin wants me to charm you so you can do a good job."

Len gasped slightly, a little melodramatic than your average gasp. "I take my work very seriously, Miku-chan. I'd do my best, despite the client's personality. Whether they are nice, strict, ill tempered, picky, demanding, carefree—I wouldn't do less than my absolute best."

"I know, I know." I waved off the the tensions around us. "It's just...Rin doesn't know that."

"Well," Len leaned forward, a little too close, for I could feel his alluring voice hum into my ear. "Just tell her I've already been duped—charmed as you call it—by you."

"Alright!" I say abruptly, a bit too desperate as I pulled away. Was I too obvious? "Will do, Len."

He laughed sparsely and continued watching me start up a conversation, red as a beet, with amusement written all over his face.

* * *

Today he was here again.

"Ah, did you see that blue haired guy downstairs? He's back with his totally not dodgy van and cold treats, are you going to say hi?" Zatsune asked when she returned from work.

I saw him. Right after my meeting with Len, he was there, with his—as Zatsune put it—his totally not dodgy van and cold treats. I didn't really want to see him, not after last time. But I felt guilty too. I wasn't the type of person who hates easily.

It's just...he's seen me embarrassed. So has Len, but he's around my age. So I have the right to hit him. But that's not the case with...Kaito.

"I'm in the mood for ice cream, do you want one too, Miku?" Zatsune asked, dumping her bag on the floor, which she'll forget later on, then she'll have a spasm attack while looking for it. It happens everyday, I'm not even joking.

"What...?!" I stifled a scream and a blush but that didn't exactly work out.

"Great, go get some for me and you. Mika never liked ice cream anyway. Said it causes brain freezes and diabetes." Ok, how am I always in situations like this?!

With lightning speed, Zatsune forced money into my hands before kicking me out of our loft. "Hey!" I yelled, slamming my fist on the door repeatedly.

Several pounds later, I gave up. My hand was slightly swollen from hitting the cold and hard surface of our metal door. Hesitantly, with heavy footsteps, I walked down the stairs and around the building, the ice cream van slowly coming into view.

As usual, the neighbourhood kids were lining up and excited. Jittery too. I was nothing if not anxious. My palms were sweating, and I could feel my legs wobble with every step I took. The line wasn't long, Kaito was quite speedy today.

The children were easily satisfied by the sight of the heavenly creams, but whenever I saw it, I'd be mentally vomiting my heart out. _Why am I like this?_ I asked myself. _Maybe it's because I won the interest of an older guy, which is totally unusual for a piglet like me._

When I was next, Kaito pretended to be surprised, and began acting shy. _Is he serious. _

"Ah, Miku-chan! I never knew you liked ice cream so much!" He blushed, and turned his head away to hide his bashful expression.

"...it's fine tasting, really. My cousin wanted some and she just came home—tired from working and all—so I went down instead." I explained, casually pretending not to be nervous yet I would've fainted if I wasn't in public. Or even wet myself. "Anyway, my cousin isn't really what you call 'patient' so I'd like a vanilla with hazelnut and a forest mint, please."

"S-sure!" Kaito was quick. He had nimble fingers and his movements were swift. Without wasting time, two cones that held flawless swirls were presented to me. "That'll be ¥50, please!"

I took out some random coins and placed them in front of the blue haired man, taking the two delicates hurriedly. "Keep the change!" I blurted out and turned my heel. I ran to the side of the short building, panting and sweating.

Argh, I'm the worse.

"Miku?" The voice was lowered to a whisper, but I could still hear it loud and clear. I slowly turned around, and licked my ice cream nervously. It was...Len.

"Ah! I mean, hi." I squealed out, but managed to stop myself from running away or hitting his face. "What are you doing here?"

I couldn't stop myself from glancing behind me every minute. I was so nervous...what if Len...

"C'mon!" Len chortled a little less masculine than a woman. "You refused to let me walk you home, but that didn't stop me from making sure you made it."

Is he serious right now. "Look, that's sweet 'n all, but I really should go upstairs." I said, and patted his hand with my pinky, assuringly. "Bye, Len-kun."

He nodded curtly and began making his way out of the narrow entryway. I watched him leave, an uncomfortable feeling building in my chest.

* * *

There was a knock on our door that evening.

"Miku, you get iiiiittt." Zatsune commanded, her body slumping in the armchair in front our tv. She is so lazy.

I was standing up anyway, and I was near the door too, so I went up and released the latch and loosened the chain. I unlocked the door with the key, and took off the padlock along with it.

Standing there in utmost ecstasy, was Rin, and right beside her in bashfulness, was Kaito.

"Miku!" Rin cried, jumping into my arms as soon as I opened the door. I laughed a little before dropping her to the ground, merciless. I turned to Kaito. "Kaito-kun! What brings you here?"

"Um, can I go in first? It's kinda cold...if you don't mind though..." I nodded and opened the door wider to let him in. He toddled inside like a child. "We have a small couch and an armchair. Zatsune, get up and give up your seat for our guests!" I scolded my black haired cousin, locking up our door at the same time.

Rin was rubbing her swollen butt as she took a seat on Zatsune's lap, the lazy butt too selfish to give up her armchair. The small couch barely fit Kaito, especially if he sleeps sideways on it. He'd look like a giant on a puny sack.

"Kaito-kun, what brings you here?" I asked, shuffling into my kitchen and preparing some tea. Rin and Zatsune started screaming when the news came up. "I...um, this afternoon you bought some ice cream, you left hurriedly so I couldn't stop you but...you gave me twenty yen instead of fifty..."

Embarrassed, I left the kitchen and quickly took out my purse and gave him a ten and a twenty. "Is that all?"

Kaito nodded, and began making his way towards the door. He was nearly finished unlocking all our security locks when I grabbed his wrist. "Stay for the tea. That's the least I could do for you in return for the ice cream."

Kaito shook his head. "It's getting late. I should head home. Although I do have something..." He started rummaging through his coat pockets, while I panicked. Is he giving me another thing...?!

He handed me a slip of paper before (desperately) running outside to cover his face. I locked the door again. I looked down at the note.

It was the address to a café in the city.

* * *

"Tell me why you are here," I asked, gritting my teeth and gripping my teacup so hard, tea was spilling out. It shook as much as I did. I was practically seething with rage, "you filthy freeloader!"

Rin pouted. "I'm no freeloader. I have a nice home with my mama and papa. I don't need to stay here."

"Then why have you been here for thirty minutes, now, and have done nothing?!"

"Like that hot hunk, I came here for a reason, Miku-chan." She used Zatsune as a stepping stone as she hopped onto the smaller couch. Zatsune did not appreciate it. "I'm here to talk about Len."

I groaned. "Look. I'll deal with Len. You have nothing to worry about, alright?"

Rin looked doubtful—even more than doubtful—and she began nibbling on my nails. "Fine. But I'm worried about you, y'know? He might seem decent in public but he is a demon on the inside."

I couldn't help but be surprised; shocked. My eyes widened a bit, subconsciously, a thought was formed in my head. 'Is this what I bargained for?'

* * *

As the night passed away like that, I sat in our armchair and groaned.

I had received a text from SeeU.

She wants me to come to her next gig.

Here's the catch.

I can come if I destroy this guy named Mikuo.

* * *

**7/9/13 - I am so bad, leaving it here. Oh my goodness. Seriously though, remember; this is a LIGHT-HEARTED HAREM. I don't want any shipping wars happening, please. Oh, and read my reason why I wrote this at the top of the chapter. Go ahead and laugh.**


End file.
